


Getting Laid Tonight

by theArcane



Series: Destiel AUs/Oneshots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Flirting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Era, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Crushes, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Realizes Feelings For Castiel, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealousy, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Dean takes Castiel to a bar to get him laid but when someone starts flirting with Dean, Cas gets jealous.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel AUs/Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Getting Laid Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolveigLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveigLyn/gifts).



> Tw// slight harassment/assault

Dean looked around, bored. A beer was sitting in his hand, but he was barely drinking it. He wasn't feeling thirsty. The bar was full of chatter of people and loud music was blaring in the background. All this was making his head ache even more. He just wanted to go home and sleep. But he couldn't, not yet. Because like a dumb idiot, he had made a promise to be his best friend's wingman tonight. 

He looked at Cas sitting beside him, looking as bored and uninterested as Dean felt. Dean had asked him to tell him if he found anyone attractive tonight so that Dean can set him up, but so far, Cas had not even as much as flicked his eyes towards anyone. 

Dean didn't know what was going through his head when he told Cas that he will get him laid tonight. 

_"Dean, I don't understand why I need to 'loosen it up' a bit?" Cas had asked him, looking as confused as ever._

_"Because you are always either fighting or hunting or just sitting in your room all by yourself without doing anything. You need to get a life."_

_"I have a life. You." Dean looked at him. "And Sam." Cas added._

_"First of all, that's pathetic. Second of all, flattered. Third of all, how long has it been since you got laid?"_

_"I don't remember. There were one or two humans after April.."_

_"The reaper bitch? Damn it, Cas. We need to get you more chicks. Buckle up. We are going hunting tonight."_

Of course it had taken some time for Dean to explain that they weren't _actually_ going to hunt a monster and that a wingman does _not_ mean a human who has wings.. 

After all was said and done, here they were, sitting like two sad lonely old dudes in a bar. Dean sighed. He stole a glance at Cas. His vessel wasn't ugly by a long shot. The sex- ruffled hair, the blue eyes, the deep voice, dude got some good genes. And now that the vessel was all Castiel's, he could've used it to get any number of chicks he wanted, _or dudes.. if that's what he was into._ Dean didn't care. He just wanted to see Cas happy, live his own life and just let it loose once in a while. 

"You like anyone here?" Dean nudged the angel. 

Cas looked at him. "Not yet." 

"Dude,what's your type?" 

"I don't really have a type, Dean. I can see souls, remember? I like any soul who's pure." 

Dean rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night. "So, um, like any _souls_ here?" 

Cas looked around. "The girl in the corner, just sold her grandma's ring to get another round at her poker game. The big guy sitting alone on the table, beats up his wife every day. The woman passed out on that table over there had a miscarriage because of her alcoholism. The sturdy guy over there-" 

"All right, stop! You're killing me here, Cas." Dean said rubbing his face in exasperation. 

"All I am saying is that every soul in here is corrupted." Cas said simply. 

"Yeah? Well we are humans, what did you expect? All our souls are corrupted, okay?" 

Cas gave him a piercing look. "Maybe not all." 

"Okay, Socrates, save me the philosophical crap for later. Just give me one person you want here and let's get it done with." 

Cas looked around again, hopelessly. "Who do _you_ like?" 

"Me?" 

"Yes. I trust your judgement."

"Um, okay." Dean said, a little impressed. He searched the bar. His eyes finally landed a red headed girl having a drink with her friends. She didn't look much younger than Dean. She was wearing a simple tank top paired with a short skirt and pumps. "She is pretty. " 

"Then why don't _you_ get her?" Cas asked.

Dean paused for a moment. _Why wasn't he trying with her or anyone else for that matter?_ "Because we are here for you." He answered, more to himself than to Cas.

"I won't mind." Cas said in a monotonous tone. 

"It's okay, Cas. I am not in a mood for a one nighter right now." 

"But you used to be so.. _what they say?_ A woman's man?"

Dean smiled despite himself. " _Ladies_ man." 

"Yes, that. Now I don't see you going out anymore or dating anyone." 

Cas didn't know how many times Dean had asked that question himself. It wasn't that he didn't find women attractive. He did, a lot. But every time he thought about sleeping with him, he just didn't want to. Last time he had tried with a random chick, he had failed to get it up. That was an insult to Dean Winchester's legacy. He hasn't tried it with anyone since. 

"Hey don't reverse uno me, okay? You are the only one getting laid tonight." 

Cas sighed and gulped down his bear. Dean figured he had annoyed the angel enough today for him to start drinking. He mentally high-fived himself.

"Hey." Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see the red headed chick standing behind him, smiling seductively. 

Dean took a swig of his bear. "Hey." 

"I _thought_ I saw you checking me out from over there and.." She put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was hoping I wasn't wrong?" 

_Shit. Damn. Girl. Flirt. Words._ Dean's brain wasn't functioning anymore. He was used to people hitting on him, but right now, he was completely out of practice. He stood up from his seat and faced the girl. "I _was_ checking you out, but not for me. My friend over here." He pointed at Cas who almost choked on his drink at his words. _Nice save,_ Dean thought.

"Oh, um, okay and what's your friend's name?" Thankfully, the girl looked unfazed by Cas' little choking incident.

"I am Dean. This is Cas, short for Castiel." 

"Biblical, I love it." She said, tracing a finger on Cas' shoulder. Seeing those fingers, something in Dean heated up. "I am Holly." 

"Nice to meet you, Holly." Cas put his drink down and gently took her hand off his shoulder. "You are very beautiful, but unfortunately I wasn't lucky enough to lay eyes on your first. It was my friend, Dean here and he is too shy to make the first move. This is why he pointed towards me." 

Dean stared at him, agape. In a sentence, the little bastard had not only flirted fluently with the girl, but had proved himself to be a better wingman than Dean ever was. Cas gave him a small smile ( _or was it a smirk?_ ) as Holly turned her attention back to Dean. 

"That's so cute of you." She looked at him like he was a puppy. "You know most boys are so cocky and full of themselves, but the fact that you are so shy," she stepped closer to him, making Dean's back hit the table. "just turns me on so much." 

Dean cleared his throat loudly. Cas was busy with his beer again, not paying attention to them. "Um, listen it's not what you think.. I..I..was just.." 

"Stuttering and all.. I can't wait to show you off to my friends, you're so cute." Her fingers reached Dean's chest, playing with his buttons. 

Dean tried to take a step back, but there was no place behind him. He wanted to push the girl off him, but if he did that, the bouncers will be on him in a second. "Look I just.. you got the wrong idea, miss." 

"Oh I can make everything right for you babe." There was practically no space left between them. Dean closed his eyes. Maybe he should let it happen. Maybe he will get it up this time and retain the Dean Winchester legacy. He puckered his lips, waiting, but the lips which met him weren't soft like he had expected. They were rough and demanding. 

"I am sorry. Me and my boyfriend were playing a game and we took it too far this time." 

Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel standing in front of him, shielding him from the creepy redhead, his face inches away from Dean's. Dean realized what just happened. 

"Cas, you.. what the hell?" 

His voice was mingled with the redhead's much angrier one. "How about you keep the innocent people out of this shit?" 

"I am really sorry-" 

"Sorry my ass." She stormed off to her friends. 

"Why did you just do that?" Dean asked, still not completely registering what had just happened. 

"She was making you too uncomfortable. I didn't want to use any force on her, so claiming you as my own seemed the only logical thing at the time." Cas said all this without as much as a twitch on his face.

" _Claiming_ me-" Dean heard a commotion behind him. The redhead was surrounded by two burly dudes, and she was pointing towards Dean. "We need to get outta here first." 

He grabbed Cas' wrist and dragged him behind himself, searching for a backdoor before the bouncers caught them. Sure Cas could easily blast them off if they dared laid a hand on Dean, but he had just wanted a quiet, normal night. Running away seemed a better idea than spending an entire night explaining people that waht they saw wasn't supernatural.

When they finally sneaked into an alley, having lost the bouncers, Dean released Cas' wrist and pushed him against a wall, not too gently. He held him there with his arm over his chest.

"So what the hell was that?" Dean breathed out on Cas' face.

"I was simply saving you Dean." Cas said, looking unfazed from Dean's sudden attack. 

"I don't remember asking for your help." Dean lowered his voice threateningly. 

"I don't remember asking you to _tell_ me what to do." Cas growled back. 

The blue eyes stared at him with such defiance that the green ones were unable to hold them. Dean dropped his gaze to Cas' lips. "Will you do one thing for me, though?" 

"What?" 

"What you did in the bar..do that again." 

Dean felt his back hit the wall suddenly with Castiel's whole weight on him and then he was being crushed under those lips. He couldn't help but let out a moan at the way Cas was so firm against him, holding him up, not letting him fall. Dean kissed him back with all he had. He didn't even know how long he had been waiting for this, for his angel. 

Cas was the one who finally pulled back, allowing Dean air to breathe. Dean couldn't take his eyes off him. His hair was more tussled than usual, his lips swollen under Dean's assault and his eyes were filled with the same kind of hunger Dean was feeling inside - _insatiable_. 

Dean smirked at him. "Admit it, angel. You were jealous." 

Cas shrugged. "So what if I was?" 

"You could've simply told me that you didn't wanna do it." 

"I did tell you, Dean. Several times. You never seem to catch the hint, do you?" 

"Fine, that's on me. But why did you set the redhead on me if you were going to be so jealous later?" 

Cas looked away. "Because I have seen how much women make you happy. And your happiness is more important to me than anything. I wouldn't have come between you two if you actually liked her." 

Dean gently grabbed Cas' face to make him meet his eyes. "You know something?" 

"What?"

" _Both_ of us are getting laid tonight." 

He grabbed Cas' collar and pulled him towards himself, claiming the lips again. His back was aching from being pressed against the wall but he didn't mind. He only felt the heat in his heart and the pleasure in his groin. The legacy of Dean Winchester was back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it! ♥️


End file.
